


Gaze

by bythehighwayside



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Incest, M/M, POV Jo Harvelle, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythehighwayside/pseuds/bythehighwayside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster.<br/>And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee."</p>
<p>Sure, the signs were there, but that doesn’t mean she saw it coming. Who would have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze

Sure, the signs were there, but that doesn’t mean she saw it coming. Who would have? Jo sees a lot of loose morals and white trash pass through their front doors, but this - this is more than that.  
For whatever reasons, the whole combination of horror and fascination boiling in her, she keeps watching. 

She watches through the crack of the door as Dean ruts his hips against Sam’s, as Sam squeezes his brother’s ass with those huge hands of his. Curled in the shadows, she watches Sam curl his fingers inside Dean, watches Dean grasp at his shoulders. Yeah, she’s seen a lot of things in her day, but she’s never seen a man whimper like that for his brother, never heard someone say, “Come on, Sam, fuck me. Please?” the way Dean says it, like he’s dying. She watches. 

They kiss like it’s going out of style, and she keeps her eyes on that instead of on Dean’s ankles over Sam’s shoulders, instead of further on down where Sam’s stretching him open. 

Sam sucks bruises into Dean’s skin, under his jaw and behind his ear, and everyone will think it was some girl, but they’ll know. And so will Jo.  
“Mine,” Sam says roughly, and Dean laughs. 

“God yeah, little brother. Yours.”  
There’s a twist in Jo’s stomach that says no one’s ever loved her as good, as hard, as much, as they love each other. A little jealousy slides its way into her veins and she tries it on for size, in spite of herself. She knows no one should love each other the way they do. 

She watches as Sam rolls Dean onto his side and spoons up behind him, pushing into him again, pounding into him hard and fast until it looks like Dean’s crying, eyes squeezed shut, gasping between shuddery breaths, “Yeah, Sam, please.”

Then Sam looks up, over Dean’s shoulder, and sees her there. Watching. 

For a brutal second their eyes meet and he looks half crazy, eyes wild and dark, mouth hanging open, panting, as he stares back at her. He doesn’t stop fucking Dean. 

When Jo remembers how to breathe she jerks back, hiding behind the wall. Not that it does any good now.  
But Sam still doesn’t stop, she can still hear them. He doesn’t tell Dean she was watching them, at least not right now. She can hear the slap of their skin, hard against her heavy breathing in the hallway, and she can hear it when they come; first Dean, then Sam. She knows because they say each other’s names. 

Back pressed against the wall she listens to them kiss, slow and wet, and mumble words she can’t make out into each other’s skin. She doesn’t have to look to know they have their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other too sweetly, too gently for what they’ve just done. She can see in her head the way Dean’s eyes get tender when he says, “Little brother,” and her stomach heaves. She runs back to the kitchen. 

“You get them up?” her mom says from the stove, and it’s just the two of them in here, no hunters yet, and Ash is in his room. She could say out loud what she saw, and maybe her mom would kick the Winchesters out, or maybe she’d say, “Jo, I can’t even imagine what those boys have been through.” 

“No,” she says instead. “I think they’ll be sleeping in for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, at bythehighwayside.


End file.
